Patent Literature 1 discloses a laser scanning display device, which generates a display image by scanning a laser light emitted from a laser light source on a screen through a scanning system.
The current-light intensity characteristics of a laser light source (light intensity characteristics: the relationship between the supplied current and the emitted light intensity) change due to a driving heat, an outside temperature change and the like. Thus, even if a predetermined current is supplied to a laser source to obtain a desired light intensity, the desired light intensity is not obtained, and an image is not displayed with desired display brightness.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a laser scanning display device, which supplies a current to a light source by changing a value at two or more points, calculates the light intensity characteristic of the light source based on the light intensity detected by a light detection unit at this time, and adjusts the current supplied to the laser light source based on the calculation result, in order to stabilize the brightness of an image to be displayed.